User talk:Willy, Jr.
14:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Town And, did you already come up with a nice town? I can assist you if you don't know how to create one. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to cook soon, within 5 minutes or so. So then I'l be offline for the rest of the day. You can of course go on with your village, but keep in mind the country is in the pacific ocean, and not too tropiccal. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you help me let the other coalition partners vote in Senate? :) Bucu 16:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose you could ask them, as the leader of the coalition! They would most certainly be inclined to listen to you and support your proposals. Roi Soleil 16:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You still think Unlawful is trustful? He sent me this yesterday on wikination - You are stupid and you are pathetic. I can say whatever I want, whenever I want and to whoever I want and you cannot do anything about it. And you and me both know that trial is going nowhere because nobodies cares, you miserable worm. You will be crushes, jewboy. You deserve no less. eDid you seriously think I cared about the Samoans for one minute? They are all fine examples of untermenschen. They are big, fat nobodies and I never cared for them. So not only does he not care for Samoans but this looks bad that you incouraged this by saying to me that even tho he was a nazi it's support so it okay. He is a racist and it was a matter of time he should be removed from the estate right now. From Marcus Villanova 19:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Those comments where not made on this wikia. I cannot do anything, my hands are tied. If I speak out against Liebermann the coalition will fall probably and I do not want to be responsible for such a tragedy. Roi Soleil 20:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: SjorskingmaWikistad 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::What?! That's nonsense; he has not made these statements on this wikia... Roi Soleil 20:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::He did actually call Marcus a jewboy here, I have evidence, in the form of a edit, which he made under the name AdolfsManholt. I checked IPs, they are the same.. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::He has. Anyway what a tradegy is that you don't care about his racist comments! Marcus Villanova 20:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's an insult but the usual punishment would be a week long block. Certainly considering the fact its his first offense on this particular wikia. What he does on other sites is irrelevant. That doesn't mean I agree with him, know that. Roi Soleil 20:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If he doesn't insult one of us today, it will happen tomorrow, you know that. :D Btw, do you want to become secretary of Finance? You were the one proposing a own currency, so :) SjorskingmaWikistad 20:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The currency proposal was Bucurestean's, I was the one who wanted Stamadri to be the capital. And you know that you should have at least waited until tomorrow because you cannot put a man in jail before he commits the crime... Roi Soleil 20:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::He has he has a sockpop! Marcus Villanova 20:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem is with your quote, that he already commited the crime. But, since evry EM has to choose one of the seven secretariats, which ones do you guys want? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::@Marcus: So? Then block the sockpuppet for ever, not the sockpuppeteer. The week long block was best. Also, it was Sjors who unblocked Adolf. Roi Soleil 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::what? also Sjors go on IRC...thnxMarcus Villanova 20:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I blocked both again a few days ago. I made a little mistake. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Everybody makes mistakes. Today you blocked Liebermann for a year and removed him from the parliament. That, too, was a mistake. Roi Soleil 20:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not really if he was blocked for a day sure. But since it's a year he won't be able to do anything anyway so. Marcus Villanova 20:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing he did this website was bad enough to deserve such a block. If he would have said the things he said at that other site on here, then yes, he should be blocked for a year. But he didn't so... Roi Soleil 20:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::He did, actually. Most of his comments are deleted however, because it was not readworthy. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt he said anything even nearly as bad as he did on the other site. You cannot prove it because you deleted it; you deleted the evidence and only you know what it said so you can make up everything, right? Roi Soleil 20:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::They all include jewboy and rasict slurs. Marcus Villanova 20:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :On this? Then put it back so I can read it, because I do not believe it. Roi Soleil 20:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Plans Want to work on some plans for the coalition? --Semyon 16:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :M'kay Roi Soleil 14:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Is this like Mr. Mackey "M'kay"Marcus Villanova 20:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Mkay, you still alive, mkay? Bucu 15:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC)